


Cuddles

by mmouse15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Written for a specific OT3.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



> Here's the prompt: ~ Marvel Cinematic Universe: Clint/Natasha/Loki or Clint/Natasha/Laura/Loki: I don’t care if it’s set pre-Thor, a post-Thor-Loki-lands-on-Earth AU, or post-Ragnarok (ignoring the mid-credits scene and Infinity War trailer). I’d love either fic or safe for work art. Do Not Want: Loki being purely evil or purely good; a relationship while Clint (or anyone else) is under Loki’s mind control; or Loki himself under mind control in the Avengers unless that is specifically an AU element.

Clint was hurt. Natasha strapped his ribs, because they were broken and he needed to not puncture a lung out here. She made him take some anti-inflammatory meds, because he was also badly bruised, but she didn't bring out the heavy duty drugs. Clint was grateful. He hated how groggy he got on them, and they still had to get out of here. He curled up on a blanket on the floor, not trusting the rustic bed against the wall. Natasha built up the fire and curled up at Clint's back, trying to keep him warm.

Neither of them were expecting Loki, who slunk in late at night. Or was that early in the morning? Clint never could keep them straight. Loki looked him over, tsked, and moved his hand slightly. Clint could feel the broken ends sealing themselves, and he could breathe easier. He didn't trust Loki's magic, but occasionally, it was a good thing to have around.

Loki slotted himself on the other side of Natasha.

"She's going to kill you in the morning for putting her to sleep," Clint muttered.

"My magic is a far more effective guard than a tired Midgardian. It will be better that she is awake and alert, because you, Clint, are going to be hurting in the morning," Loki answered.

Clint grumbled at him, but he could feel sleep pulling him down, and he let it.

When the light of the sun became bright enough to have an effect on the dingy interior of the cabin, Natasha rolled to her back and stretched. She froze, then kipped and had knives in her hands.

"It was Loki," Clint told her, making his way upright much more slowly than she had.

"He put me to sleep?" Natasha was offended.

"Magic," Clint replied tersely. "He also healed my ribs, but not the bruises."

Natasha unwound the bandages she'd wrapped around Clint and felt where the breaks had been.

"He's good with his magic," she said, rewinding the bandage and putting it in the medkit she carried.

"Yeah," Clint said.

Natasha handed him a bar, and they ate the meal replacement as quickly as they could. There was a lot of snow between them and their extraction point, and even with snowshoes, it was going to be slow going.

Natasha made sure the door was firmly closed and moved around Clint to lead the way.

"Ready?" she asked.

"After you," Clint replied.

~fin


End file.
